


Cement and Sand

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cement and then sand...
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Cement and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'cement'

Kazahana slipped her sandals off even before they got to the sand. The cement sidewalk was warm and grooved and just as foreign a sensation as the sand would be between her toes. The ocean would be different again, and something she knew she wanted to remember. It had been far too long since Serpent Tail had been groundside, let alone somewhere nice like this... 

The sand was just as warm as the cement had been, though Kazahana needed a couple of steps to adjust to how it felt, shifting under her. 

Then, she was fine. And the ocean called.


End file.
